Below, a few prior art entertainment systems are described. Additional usage of these systems may be obtained and described from the identified references below.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0311345 illustrates a computer-implemented method and system for operating a computer application stored on a nomadic wireless communication device (ND) located within the vicinity of a vehicle. An input may be received at a vehicle computer system (VCS) to pair the VCS with the ND for establishing a wireless communication link. A number of instructions may be received at the VCS from the ND over the wireless communication link. The instructions may include instructions for establishing a connection with an internet radio application and instructions for prompting a user for one or more internet radio application events. A request from the user for the one or more internet radio application events may be received at the VCS and the one or more internet radio application events may be executed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,756,602 illustrates an entertainment system for a vehicle that includes a vehicle environment sensor apparatus that captures data indicative of the vehicle's environment and that generates a vehicle environment data feed. A video game console is electronically coupled to the vehicle environment sensor apparatus and has an application program interface. The video game console receives the vehicle environment data feed, operates a game medium, and generates a video output signal based on both the game medium and the vehicle environment data feed. At least one controller is communicatively coupled to the video game console and directs the operation of the game medium. A display unit communicatively coupled with the application program interface receives the video output signal and displays images dependent upon the video output signal.
US Patent Application No. 2011/00819674 illustrates an interactive media social game. In embodiments, a social game service administrates a networked social game based on media asset interactions. Media asset interaction data is received that identifies media assets when they are downloaded or played at a user device. The media assets are correlated with a social game entity, such as a music pet that is a token entity of the networked social game. The music pet adaptively changes according to characteristics of the media assets. The media asset interaction data is also compiled as a media asset selection history corresponding to a user that is associated with the user device. A media asset recommendation for the user can be generated based on the media asset selection history, and the media asset recommendation is communicated as a recommendation message from the music pet to the user that is associated with the user device.
US Patent Application No. 2009/0113346 depicts a method and apparatus whereby the context of user activity can be used to tailor the ambient information system. The method and apparatus use both short-term context such as recent activity and long-term context such as historical patterns to highlight specific content on channels or widgets that are likely to be of most immediate interest to the user. This contextual information provided by the framework can also be used to make intelligent decisions about how to tailor the user experience after a user has interacted with the item in question. Additionally, context information accumulated on one device such as a mobile phone can be broadcasted to other devices to influence the ambient information display application on a second device such as a desktop based on enabling remote access to the local context repository.